Am I Wrong?
by persephoneknightleycarrington
Summary: Immortan Joe would seek Persephone out. He would see that she never tried to escape his wives again.
1. Chapter 1

"Come here."

I was frightened. I had tried to escape several times before but he had always managed to send his miscreants after me.

I could _not_ escape.

He softly grabbed my head and pulled me into his thick chest, the breathing tubes rubbing against my skin forcibly.

His stringy long white blond hair fell over my head as he held me.

"You won't try to leave again will you, Persephone?"

Joe's harsh voice asked me as I cried into his chest.

"You don't want to...because you know you belong to me, forever."

I bawled. I was so scared. But I couldn't bring myself to try again.

Immortan Joe would always find me, no matter how far I ventured and if he didn't find me, his men would.


	2. Chapter 2

I melted into his kiss as Joe leaned over locking lips with me.

Obviously we kissed, the other wives kissed Joe as well without questioning or they would be beaten for disobedience.

The tubes made this possible as Joe wore the mask to breathe since he has lung damage from extreme exposure to sandstorms which sweep through our vast Wastelands.

Joe sighed as we pulled away. "You and Splendid are my favorites. I truly _love_ you the most."

He caressed my cheek. "She is pregnant, Persephone."

I gasped, moving away. I was shocked that Splendid actually meant so much to Joe that he would actually impregnate her before me.

Joe seemed hurt by my actions. "Come here, girl. She may be the first to bear my second child, but you are my favorite."

He grabbed me and coerced me back into his arms. I felt the breath on my head rush from his lungs as he sighed through the tubes. His hair was once again draped over my eyes.

I began weeping again as he stroked my hair. "I love you, Persephone."

I pulled away again to peer into those sharp, striking eyes of his. Unsure if he were telling me the truth about loving me or not, I stammered.

"You...you-you do?"

The unrelenting and unsettling gaze of Immortan Joe persevered on me. "Yes, Persephone. I do."


	3. Chapter 3

Joe placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. "You will have a child soon enough my dear."

"Then I will wait forever." I said firmly, sitting down in front of him.

"Splendid was patient. She knows I keep my promises." Joe huffed through his apparatus.

He reached for my face and we connected lips in another hungry French kiss.

I didn't want to let go. I loved Joe, that's why I had stayed with him for so long. That's why I married him, but it wasn't the abuse that made me want to leave.

It was the fact that I felt that he loved Splendid more than me. That was something I couldn't live with. I was terrified of losing Joe to his illness as well.

I knew he wouldn't live forever. He _couldn't,_ could he?


	4. Chapter 4

"Why do you compare me to her?" I asked insecurely. "If I'm your favorite?"

Joe coughed, wheezing into the tubes. "I would never compare you. You're both extraordinary. You both mean a lot to me."

"Are you okay?" I asked with worry. I try to disguise it with a small giggle but Joe knows my game by now.

His eyes catch mine for a few seconds before he answered. "Yes."

The wheezing of his breathing continued.

"Are you sure?" I still try to mask my concern but it's too late.

Joe sighed, reaching out for my cheek. "Persephone always _caring_ for me, her husband. I plan to live for many more years, my dear. I cannot go to Valhalla without newfound glory."

I nodded. "I love you. I know I've tried to escape before...but, but...not because of you. Just because I couldn't face you...like this. I'm so scared that-that you'll leave me..."

Tears welling up in my eyes again, I try to look away ashamed at my confession to him. But Joe doesn't seem to care.

He just kisses me again, and I run my hands through his scraggly mass of hair.

As soon as the intense kiss ends, he's looking into my eyes with fire.

"I will not leave you. Not while its in my power."


	5. Chapter 5

Joe sighed deeply, the tubes hissing as his lungs exhaled. "Get some sleep, my Persephone."

"But what if I want to be with you tonight?" I protested.

"I'm sorry." Joe insisted sincerely, his eyes locked on mine. "It is Toast's night alone with me."

He caresses my face, looking intensely in my eyes. "Such a beauty you are..."

"Beauty and her beast." I finished.

"Though I would never call you a beast, Joe." I say quickly, seeing the glint in his eyes.

Suddenly there's a knock at the door.

"It's me." Miss Giddy speaks. "May I come in?"

"Yes." Joe replied crossly, as if she's interrupted something major.

"There's another sandstorm approaching."

Miss Giddy opened the door, informing him.

He sighed, looking at me. "You must go back to the others, my dear. Keep each other company."

I look away, disappointed. I know Joe cares about me, but sometimes he treats us all like possessions of his.

Joe grabbed my chin forcing me to return his gaze. "I really meant what I said. I love you, whether you believe a man like me can love. I will show you on our night alone...but first I must attend to the other girls and their desires on their nights."


	6. Chapter 6

I pouted, and nuzzled further into Joe's chest, if that were possible. "I don't want to leave."

But Joe was persistent. He would not have my moping about. "Persephone, go."

Miss Giddy came over to me and took my hand, leading me away from Joe.

I began sobbing. I didn't want Joe to be with _anyone but me_ tonight.

"Our night together will be like Valhalla. It will be shiny and chrome, my Persephone."

He called out as Miss Giddy escorted me out.

A few of the War Boys went in after we left to discuss business with Joe.


	7. Chapter 7

That night, after the sandstorm passed Joe took Toast into his bedroom.

I was so distracted by Joe's being with her that I couldn't stand it any longer.

Toast's cries of passion filled the air and I closed my eyes.

The other wives didn't act as if they cared. Splendid was being babied by them.

Suddenly a loud cry of erotica shook the room they were fucking in.

It was Joe! We all heard him moan softly and Toast howled in a climaxed orgasm.

I rolled my eyes. She was pathetic.

 _I could make Joe feel so much better than she does...and I will._

I smiled thinking to myself how good the Immortan would feel with his cock in my mouth and his cock inside me.

I would show them all on my night with Joe, alone.


End file.
